A Prince with His Prince(ss)
by coretankecil
Summary: Seseorang tidak akan menjadi pangeran jika tidak ada tuan putri yang mendampingi hidupnya. (Pair : Ichigo x Tsurumaru) Warning : Sedikit OOC. Romansa membuat semua korban mengalami buta.


**A Prince and His Prince(ss)**

 **Pair : Ichigo Hitofuri x Tsurumaru Kuninaga**

 **HAPPY READING**

Malam di musim semi memang indah.

Duduk di atas atap untuk menyaksikan bunga sakura yang bersinar di malam karena rembulan menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Angin malam menyuruh para tamu musim semi itu menari untuk memanjakan para pencinta mereka. Ditambah sake yang menghangatkan tubuh menjadi nikmat untuk menonton mereka.

 _Tachi_ serba putih itu adalah salah satu saksi keindahan mereka yang sedang asyik menari bersama angin musim semi. Sesekali saja ia membungkam mulutnya dan tidak mengganggu kehidupan rekan-rekannya di _honmaru_ nya. Sesekali saja ia mencoba menyendiri dan menenangkan hati nya. Ia belajar dari pedang mahakarya Sanjou Munechika, salah satu pedang yang ia kagumi, termasuk cara pedang itu selalu tenang ketika bertarung. Tidak seperti _katana_ ciptaan Gojou Kuninaga, berkebalikan dengan penampilan awalnya yang anggun.

Terserahlah. Kalau begini terus ia akan mati kebosanan. Ia tidak mau berperilaku seperti orang tua walaupun umurnya... ia tidak rela untuk menyebutnya.

Bersyukurlah tubuh manusia yang menutupinya, ia tidak terlihat seperti kakek tua. Ia juga bersyukur tingkah lakunya tidak seperti Mikazuki yang banyak menyebutnya "kakek".

Ngomong-ngomong soal tubuh yang tiap pedang dapatkan oleh _Aruji-sama_ , ia mengingat para _tantou_ yang memiliki tubuh seperti anak-anak. Tingkah mereka pun juga seperti anak kecil yang periang dan polos, padahal umur mereka lebih tua dibandingkan dengan Izuminokami Kanesada. Bersyukur juga bahwa Tsurumaru tidak akan dianggap masa kecil kurang bahagia karena keberadaan mereka.

Pedang yang dulunya setia dengan Sadayasu itu sering bermain bersama para _tantou_. Ya, sesekali pernah terpikirkan untuk mengerjai mereka namun sudah tobat untuk tidak terkena gagang sapu dari Ichigo lagi. Namanya juga sudah hobi, terkadang ia tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk melihat para _tantou_ terkejut bahkan menangis ketakutan.

Dasar bangau usil.

Akan tetapi, hari ini berbeda dari biasanya. Padahal ia tidak melakukan ritual puasa untuk mengganggu ketenangan _honmaru_. Gokotai membawakan sebuah buku dongeng dari Saniwadi saat pedang bangau itu sedang mengobrol bersama Mitsutada tentang makan malam untuk hai ini. Kakak sulung para Toushirou itu sedang melakukan misi dan belum pulang selama seminggu. Terkadang adik-adiknya menangis dan hampir mogok kerja. Entah sial atau tidak, Tsurumaru yang jadi (korban) pilihan dari Saniwa untuk menggantikan posisi Ichigo Hitofuri. Yah, setidaknya mereka lebih lucu ketimbang Ookurikara berwajah preman.

 _Serasa punya adik sendiri._

Wajah Tsurumaru memerah. Tidak, dia tidak berharap diterima menjadi kakak ipar untuk mereka, kok.

Lanjut ke cerita.

Tidak seperti buku biasa yang selalu berjudul "Burung Biru" favoritnya, buku yang ia dapatkan berbau romansa yang tidak cocok untuk anak-anak. Yah, walaupun gambar buku nya cukup menarik atensi mereka. Sebenarnya Tsurumaru mau menolak untuk membacakannya karena ia takut dituduh menodai Gokotai yang masih polos dan lucu. Ia masih trauma dengan ekspresi Ichigo yang berubah drastis. Dari yang _gentleman_ dan ramah menjadi menyeramkan seperti Hasebe.

Namun ia tetap tidak dapat membuat Gokotai sedih dan terpaksa membacakan buku tersebut. Rupanya anak itu tidak hanya membawa satu buah, namun enam buku yang juga berbau romansa. Tsurumaru sempat bertanya apakah Gokotai terkena demam namun jawabannya tidak yang ia harapkan. Sekarang ia mulai curiga kepada Midare yang sudah meracuni adiknya dengan sinetron dari Saniwa. Sudahlah, bukan salah dia jika Gokotai ternodai. Setidaknya ia punya pembelaan untuk terhindar dari jurus gagang sapu ala pedang _tachi_ buatan Awataguchi Yoshimitsu.

Keenam buku tersebut mempunyai tema yang sama, namun memiliki alur cerita yang berbeda. Tema mereka selalu berbau kerajaan barat dan kisah cinta antara pangeran dan salah satu rakyat jelata, namun ada juga kisah cinta seorang pangeran dan tuan putri yang mempunyai kesialan di cerita nya. Ada yang menceritakan seorang pangeran yang membangunkan seorang putri yang tertidur seumur hidup, ada cerita pangeran yang jatuh cinta dengan seorang rakyat jelata yang datang ke pesta nya, dan ada juga seorang rakyat jelata yang jatuh cinta terhadap seorang putri kerajaan yang baik hati. Lebih dari itu, Tsurumaru sudah lupa dengan cerita nya.

Cerita nya mampu menarik atensi Tsurumaru. Baru kali ini Tsurumaru merasa tidak bosan untuk membacakan buku. Kemarin ia berakhir ketiduran setelah membaca buku dongeng yang dibawa Gokotai.

" _Jadi, Gokotai ingin jadi putri yang seperti apa?" Tanya Tsurumaru seraya merapikan buku yang dibawa oleh_ tantou _mahacipta Awataguchi Yoshimitsu itu. Seketika itu, wajah Gokotai memerah dan berkata, "Tsu-tsurumaru-san. A-aku seorang laki-laki."_

" _He.. benarkah?" Setelah membereskan buku-buku,_ tachi _bangau itu meminum teh buatan Mitsutada yang berbaik hati kepadanya. "Padahal Gokotai lucu, manis, baik hati, dan penyayang kepada saudara dan peliharaannya. Kau cocok menjadi putri seperti cerita di buku tadi." Mendengar godaan namun terdapat beberapa pujian dari Tsurumaru, Gokotai pun tersipu malu. Sepertinya ia tidak keberatan._

" _Tsu-tsurumaru-_ san _juga cocok menjadi tuan putri."_

" _Wah. Benarkah?" Sungguh, ia menikmati percakapannya bersama pedang_ tantou _bersurai sama sepertinya._

" _Tsu-tsurumaru-_ san _sangat cantik, murah senyum, pemberani, kuat, baik hati dan selalu ceria. Cocok bersama Ichi-_ nii _jika ia menjadi pangeran." Dan suara semburan pun terdengar dari orang yang baru saja meminum teh buatan Mitsutada._

Tsurumaru tidak ingat apa-apa lagi setelah mendengar ucapan dari Gokotai. Di saat itu juga, ia bertanya berkali-kali tentang Gokotai yang langsung saja menyebut nama kakaknya dan memasangkan dia sebagai seorang pangeran.

Yah, sebenarnya tidak mengejutkan. Ichigo Hitofuri, siapa yang tidak menilai pedang _tachi_ itu adalah sosok pangeran sejati. Seragam yang terlihat seperti seragam imperial, sopan santun yang tertanam di dirinya, berjiwa pemimpin (Ichigo sering menjadi kapten walaupun selalu tidak ditetapkan di unit yang sudah dibentuk), dan berkharisma. Tsurumaru berani bertaruh jika ada yang jatuh cinta terhadap pangeran itu. Bukan ada, pasti banyak. Terserah dengan fakta bahwa mereka semua laki-laki di sini, sosok itu mampu menarik hati bahkan merampasnya. Tsurumaru adalah salah satu korbannya.

Sedangkan dia? Mau menjadi putri pun ia merasa tidak cocok. Menyampingkan penampilannya yang anggun dan wajah yang cantik, sifat liar dan suka usilnya tidak cocok menjadi seorang putri. Kalau saja ia bercerita kepada Hasebe tentang penilaian Gokotai tadi siang, ia dapat menebak kalau pedang yang dulunya milik Oda Nobunaga itu menyuruh Gokotai menggunakan kacamata minus seperti Hakata dan Akashi. Sebut saja kenyataan daripada penghinaan, atau kenyataan memang selalu menghina dirinya. Tidak akan ada yang percaya dengan hal tersebut.

Tsurumaru dan putri yang ada di buku dongeng itu, bagaikan langit dan bumi. Putri yang berbaik hati bak malaikat, namun Tsurumaru mempunyai kelakuan seperti setan.

"Apakah anda sendirian saja, Tsurumaru- _dono_?"

Tanpa menoleh pun ia sudah tahu siapa yang bersuara di belakangnya. Akhirnya sang pangeran pulang dari misinya. Tsurumaru bersyukur dalam hati karena pedang Awataguchi itu menyelesaikan misi dengan sukses dan selamat dari maut. Ia membiarkan sosok pedang itu datang menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Ukiran senyum terlukis di wajah menawan Tsurumaru.

" _Okaeri_ , Ichigo." Ucapnya seraya menghadap sosok yang duduk di samping kirinya. dan tersenyum manis kepada lawan bicaranya. Sesekali kedua manik emasnya melihat kondisi _tachi_ itu yang masih mengenakan seragamnya. Senyum kecil pun sedikit mengembang karena ia sudah memastikan bahwa Ichigo baik-baik saja.

Sang lawan bicara pun membalas senyuman dan berkata, " _tadaima_. Apakah adik-adik saya merepotkan anda?"

"Tenang saja. Wajar, anak-anak." Jawab Tsurumaru santai.

Ichigo tersenyum kembali dan berkata, "syukurlah."

"Kau tidak bertanya apakah aku masih mengejutkan mereka?"

"Tidak. Saya sudah mempercayai anda, Tsurumaru- _dono_.." Dengan senyuman lembut, wajah yang tampan, suara yang tegas, dan kata-kata yang dapat membuat Tsurumaru hampir melayang ke langit. Inilah aura pangeran yang Tsurumaru dapatkan dari sosok Ichigo Hitofuri.

Tidak semua dongeng adalah mitos. Sosok pangeran yang sering diceritakan di buku yang ia bacakan ke Gokotai tadi sekarang ada di sampingnya, menyaksikan tarian sakura yang begitu menggoda di malam hari. Tsurumaru pun menawarkan sebotol sake dan sebuah cawan untuk sosok di sampingnya, layaknya melayani sang suami yang baru selesai bekerja demi keluarganya. Bodoh, Tsurumaru tidak berhak menyamakannya seperti itu. Ia merasa tidak layak menjadi pendamping sosok pangeran itu.

Tsurumaru tidaklah bersifat anggun, tidak berhati malaikat, dan mempunyai tatakrama yang bernilai minus. Ia bukanlah sosok putri yang dibilang oleh Gokotai. Mungkin Gokotai memang harus mengecek kedua matanya, siapa tahu ia benar-benar rabun.

"Ada apa?" Suara Ichigo membuat Tsurumaru sadar dari lamunannya. Tsurumaru hanya menggeleng seraya menikmati sake yang ada.

"Hari ini mereka melakukan apa saja di _honmaru_?" Mereka yang dimaksud oleh _tachi_ bersurai biru langit itu adalah adik-adik Toushirou nya. Sebenarnya Tsurumaru menunggu pertanyaan ini. Si sulung Awataguchi itu selalu bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama setelah pulang dari misi. Bosan memang, namun tetap saja Tsurumaru akan menjawabnya dengan senang hati. Menceritakan mereka tidak akan ada habisnya. Dari senang, marah, bahkan sedih pun ia menceritakan langsung kepada kakak sulung mereka.

"Seperti biasa, Namazuo selalu bermain kotoran kuda, Honebami yang memarahi nya, Hakata yang selalu bercerita tentang saham, dan Gotou yang masih _tsundere_ terhadap Monoyoshi. Oh iya, Midare dan Shinano berkelahi karena berdebat tentang siapa yang paling imut diantara mereka. Yagen yang selalu membimbing adik-adiknya berlatih, Atsushi yang selalu menjadi rebutan Midare dan Shinano, Nakigitsune yang masih irit berbicara, dan.."

"Dan?"

"Gokotai memintaku untuk membacakan buku cerita kepada ku."

Suara tawa merdu terdengar setelah Tsurumaru menceritakan semua tentang adik-adik Ichigo, "anda tahu segala tentang adik-adik saya, Tsurumaru- _dono_."

Tsurumaru mendengus, "kalau saja aku bukan korban yang ditunjuk oleh _Aruji_ , aku sudah bermain leluasa dan membuat jebakan lebih banyak lagi untuk pak tua Sanjou yang belum pernah jatuh ke jebakanku."

Ichigo menegak sake yang ada di cawannya, "anda terlihat seperti ibu mereka,"

"Hinaan yang bagus, Ichigo Hitofuri."

"Hinaan? Padahal Saya memuji anda," ucap Ichigo yang sepertinya mengabaikan wajah Tsurumaru yang memerah. Sedikit cemburu terhadap sake yang sudah membuat sang bangau memiliki ekspresi seperti itu. Sudah lama ia tidak bercengkrama terhadap _tachi_ buatan Gojou Kuninaga di sampingnya. Rasa rindu dan nostalgia pun muncul ketika mereka duduk berdampingan seperti ini. Kisah lama mereka dipertemukan dan melindungi tuan yang sama, bersama dengan Uguisumaru dan Hirano. Walau hanya sebentar, memori itu sangat berharga baginya.

Tuhan memang baik. Ia dipertemukan lagi oleh Saniwa, ditambah ia dapat berkumpul bersama adik-adiknya yang sudah lama menunggu dirinya. Terkadang ia pun bertanya, apakah _katana_ bangau itu juga menunggu seperti mereka. Terdengar kejam memang, Ichigo berharap _tachi_ serba putih itu sengsara karena menunggu kedatangan dirinya.

"Gotokai membacakan sebuah buku dongen berbau percintaan. Cerita nya bagus. Terutama di kisah kerajaan barat yang membuat cerita itu hidup. Gotokai pasti akan meminta kau untuk membaca buku seperti itu lagi." Celoteh Tsurumaru, masih senang untuk berbicara tentang para _tantou_ Toushirou.

"Percintaan antara pangeran dan putri kah?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu. Ia juga bilang bahwa kau persis seperti pangeran yang ada di cerita itu. Yah, aku juga setuju dengannya."

Ichigo tertawa geli mendengarnya, "saya tidak akan bisa menjadi pangeran jika tidak ada tuan putri nya, Tsurumaru- _dono_."

"Gokotai akan kecewa jika kau bilang begitu."

Ichigo pun terdiam, suasana menjadi sunyi kembali. Hembusan angin malam seperti nya tidak peduli dan terus menari bersama bunga-bunga sakura. Hanya Tsurumaru yang bertanya-tanya, merasa bersalah dengan ucapannya barusan. Tsurumaru tahu bahwa Ichigo sangat menyayangi adik-adiknya, bahkan rela menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya hanya untuk bermain dan berkumpul bersama mereka. Ketika ada salah satu dari mereka yang terluka bahkan hampir patah setelah misi yang diberikan oleh Saniwa, Ichigo langsung meminta kepada _Aruji_ untuk tidak mengirimkan mereka lagi ke misi yang berbahaya. Namun Saniwa tetaplah Saniwa yang tegas, permintaan itu ditolak mentah-mentah.

Tsurumaru mengagumi sosok pedang itu. Lembut dan perhatian, bekerja keras, rendah hati, dan kuat. Rasa kagum itu muncul ketika Ichigo datang kepadanya, memeluknya erat, dan pakaiannya basah karena _tachi_ bersurai biru langit itu. Menangis bertanda bahwa dirinya kuat karena sudah bertahan sampai sejauh ini. Tsurumaru akan mengutuk jika ada yang bilang bahwa laki-laki tidak seharusnya menangis.

Pelukan eratnya, seakan-akan Ichigo tidak rela untuk kehilangan dirinya seperti kehilangan adik-adiknya. Perasaan hangat itu membuat dirinya jatuh hati kepada sosok Ichigo Hitofuri.

"Jika saya menemukan tuan putri, apakah saya akan dianggap pangeran?" Akhirnya Ichigo bersuara, bertanya tentang pendapat dari Tsurumaru.

"Hm, bisa jadi. Memangnya kau punya tuan putri?" Tsurumaru bertanya balik kepada teman bicaranya. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk tanpa bersuara, Ichigo bisa bercanda rupanya.

Sebuah tegukan sake mencoba menenangkan hati Tsurumaru, ia tahu kalau Ichigo bercanda. Mungkin. "Tak kusangka kau pandai membuat lolucon."

"Saya serius, Tsurumaru _-dono_."

Oke, suara pecah apa itu.

Sake tidak dapat menenangkan hatinya seperti biasa, seakan berkhianat terhadap Tsurumaru. Rasa sesak di dada terasa hingga ia hampir lupa bernafas. Rasa ini, yang ia rasakan setelah Sadayasu mati meninggalkannya . Andai saja ia pelupa seperti Higekiri, sudah pasti ia tidak akan merasakannya. Ia sangat membenci untuk mengingat rasa tersebut.

Lebih sakit daripada luka yang ia peroleh tiap misi yang dijalankan. Ingin menangis rasanya.

"Tsurumaru- _dono_ , anda menangis?"

"..heh?" Oh, ia sudah menangis rupanya. Tsurumaru tidak pernah menangis di hadapan orang. Jika ia menangis, ia akan menunggu semua orang tidak berada di sekelilingnya, dan mencoba meluapkan rasa sedih yang ada. Ia hanya tidak mau semua orang panik dan sedih ketika melihat ia melow seperti itu. Ia hanya ingin dikenal dengan sosok yang cerah seperti matahari yang menyinari hari mereka.

"Ah, bukan. Sepertinya debu sedang mengerjai kedua mata ku."

"Hahaha, Tsurumaru- _dono_ benar-benar orang yang lucu." Seharusnya Tsurumaru bersyukur bahwa sosok pangeran di sampingnya tidak tahu hal sebenarnya. Namun hatinya berkata sebaliknya.

"Saya harap anda juga dapat menemui tuan putri saya. Semoga anda dapat menilai apakah ia cocok denganku atau tidak."

"Memangnya aku siapa? Komentator audisi?" Tanya Tsurumaru sarkas namun ia masih bisa tertawa di hadapannya. Ia pasti malu jika Ichigo tahu bahwa ia benar-benar menangis. Namun ia juga berharap kalau pedang itu tahu. Mungkin saja Ichigo akan berubah pikiran dan ia akan meninggalkan tuan putri yang ia maksud.

Kejam memang. Biarlah. Namanya juga cinta.

"Memangnya dia seperti apa?"

"Dia cantik, baik, ramah, pemberani dan murah senyum walaupun sangat menyebalkan karena ia selalu berbuat usil kepada adik-adik saya. Walaupun menyebalkan, saya tetap cinta kepada nya."

Sudah cukup. Ia tidak mau suara retak di hatinya semakin keras.

* * *

Mentari menyambut hari dengan ceria dan cerah seperti biasanya. Namun keadaan Tsurumaru tidak membalas sambutan itu dengan baik. Wajah berantakan, kepala nya sakit, mual, dan rasa sesak di dada tidak mau menghilang dari kemarin. Alhasil ia bangung kesiangan dan berujung terkena amukan pedang _uchigatana_ yang menyeramkan seperti tuannya dahulu.

Kesialan akan berlaku untuk tiap pahlawan kesiangan. Sang bangau lupa bahwa kemarin ia meminta Ookurikara menggantikan untuk mencuci pakaian dan berjanji untuk menggantikannya di keesokan harinya, yang sialnya sekarang menjadi hari ini. Sekarang ia mempunyai dua tugas yaitu merawat kuda dan membersihkan pakaian. Jika ia tidak mengerjakannya dengan serius, ia pasti akan patah di tangan tuannya malam ini.

Mau tidak mau, ia harus mau. Mengenaskan.

"Lho, Tsurumaru _-san_? Kenapa kau di sini?" Suara dari sosok _wakizashi_ buatan Awataguchi Yoshimitsu membuat Tsurumaru tidak jadi berkonsentrasi mengurus kuda-kuda di hadapannya.

"Hari ini memang jadwalku bertugas. Maaf ya, hari ini juga aku tidak bisa menemani mu bermain kotoran kuda." Ucap Tsurumaru seraya memberikan makanan kuda tanpa menoleh ke arah _wakizashi_ itu.

"Aku ke sini bukan untuk itu. Ichi _-nii_ menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu."

Sudah pasti Tsurumaru tidak mau, "bilang kepada nya kalau aku sedang bekerja."

"Tetapi tugasmu akan digantikan oleh Ishikirimaru _-san_. Tenang saja, Ichi- _nii_ sudah memohon kepada _Aruji_ demi dirimu."

Rejeki yang datang terlambat. Sekarang Tsurumaru tidak tahu caranya untuk kabur, "aku sakit, sebenarnya."

"Memangnya kau bisa sakit?"

 _Kurang ajar. Mulut adikmu perlu diajari, Ichigo._

"Namazuo Toushirou, aku juga bisa sakit seperti manusia."

Namazuo pun mendekat ke arah Tsurumaru, mencoba menarik salah satu tangan sang bangau dengan kuat. Untung saja ia adalah _tantou_ yang jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan _wakizashi_ yang berusaha menariknya. "Sungguh, Tsurumaru _-san_. Kau terlihat sehat sentosa saat ini. Ayolah, aku tidak mau dipukuli Ichi _-nii_ dengan gagang sapu lagi." Namazuo adalah korban kedua setelah Tsurumaru dalam kekerasan gagang sapu oleh _tachi_ buatan Awataguchi Yoshimitsu. Ia masih mengingat ketika Namazuo tidak sengaja melemparkan kotoran kuda ke arah kakaknya sendiri, padahal tujuannya untuk menyerang Tsurumaru yang sudah mengikat rambutnya ke pagar kayu dekat dengan kandang kuda. Alhasil mereka berdua dihajar dengan jurus andalah milik Ichigo Hitofuri dan sahabat gagang sapunya.

"Hahh.. baiklah. Aku kena, kau menang. Ku harap kakakmu tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu ku." Cengiran riang langsung terlukis di wajah Namazuo.

Tsurumaru pun menuruti permintaan Namazuo dan meninggalkan tugasnya setelah Ishikirimaru datang. Sengaja ia perlambatkan langkahnya walaupun tarikan Namazuo menyuruh mereka untuk berjalan cepat. Hanya karena permintaan Ichigo di malam itu, Tsurumaru enggan ingin melihat wajah sosok tampan itu. Yang benar saja. Mungkin Ichigo menilai dirinya adalah teman terdekat dan dapat memberikan saran yang baik untuknya. Ia memang sering menjadi tempat curhat sang _tachi_ Awataguchi itu dan tidak keberatan mendengar dan memberi saran terbaik untuknya. Walaupun tingkah nya menyebalkan, Tsurumaru adalah _problem solver_ terbaik. Makanya Mitsutada dan Ookurikara masih bertahan dengannya. Pemikir tenang dan tidak tersulut emosi apapun. Namun sayang, untuk hari ini ia tidak seperti itu. Makanya ia enggan untuk mengecewakan Ichigo jika sifat baiknya berubah hanya karena cemburu.

Tsurumaru bukanlah orang yang _tsundere_ seperti Ookurikara, dan ia mengakui bahwa ia cemburu dengan tuan putri yang sudah mengambil hati seseorang yang ia cintai.

Waktu pun sepertinya mengkhianati dirinya. Tidak terasa lama ia sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, banyak dikelilingi oleh pedang-pedang yang sedang berkumpul di sana. Mungkin Ichigo mengundang semua yang ada di _honmaru_. Sepertinya Tsurumaru tidak dianggap spesial lagi bagi dirinya.

Tidak. Tolong jangan menangis di sini. Ia tidak sudi dipermalukan oleh rekan-rekan lainnya.

 _Tachi_ mahakarya Gojou Kuninaga itu melihat sekelilingnya, sedikit melirik sosok Ichigo Hitofuri yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya namun sedikit enggan bertemu kedua manik yang warnanya senada dengan kedua manik sang bangau. Tsurumaru merasa sedikit mengganjal dengan pakaian yang Ichigo kenakan. Hanya dirinya yang menggunakan pakaian yang biasa ia pakai setiap menjalankan misi. Berbeda dengan lainnya yang menggunakan pakaian santai seperti baju _training_ , yukata simpel dan lain-lain.

"Kakakmu mabuk, Namazuo?"

Suara tawa kecil terdengar setelah Tsurumaru berbisik ke arahnya, "iya. Mabuk karena cinta."

Sosok yang terlihat seperti pangeran pun mendekati mereka berdua. Tatapan lembut namun terlihat berwibawa, membuat Tsurumaru ingin meremas jantungnya sendiri.

"Sebegitu cinta nya kah dengan tuan putri itu, Ichigo?" Tanya Tsurumaru seraya melihat Ichigo dari atas ke bawah.

"Hahaha. Iya, saya sangat mencintai putri saya."

Yah, sudahlah. Sepertinya Tsurumaru sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakit di dadanya. Namazuo menggalkan mereka berdua, berdiri di tengah keramaian penghuni _honmaru_. Apakah mereka semua tidak ada pekerjaan lain?

"Dimana dia? Aku tidak suka menunggu, Ichigo." Ucap Tsurumaru yang sepertinya tidak betah dengan tempat ia berdiri.

"Anda tidak melihatnya?"

"Melihat apa?"

Suara kekehan terdengar dari _tachi_ bersurai biru langit, "tuan putri saya. Ia berada di sini."

Tsurumaru membalas tawa sinis dan berkata, "sepertinya kau terpengaruh dengan Nikkari Aoe yang fanatik dengan makhluk halus, tuan Awataguchi."

Tidak jauh dari posisi mereka, terdapat dua pedang _tachi_ dan _uchigatana_ yang sedang menonton kakak mereka dengan wajah yang kesal. Kkedua pedang milik Date Masamune sudah mengetahui bahwa kakaknya memang kurang peka, tetapi ini namanya keterlaluan.

"Tsuru- _san_ sepertinya kurang mengerti dengan ucapan Ichigo- _kun_." Ucap Mitsutada yang sebenarnya mengajak pedang di sampingnya untuk berbicara.

"Aku malu punya kakak bodoh seperti dia." Suara Ookurikara terdengar keras sehingga Tsurumaru yang terlihat merasa langsung menyahut adik-adiknya yang kecewa terhadapnya.

"Aku dengar itu, Kara- _bou_!" Walaupun sudah dihina oleh adiknya sendiri, ia masih tidak paham dengan ucapan Ichigo. Ichigo yang melihatnya pun tertawa geli, membuat Tsurumaru naik darah mendengarnya.

"Apa yang lucu?!"

Ichigo melihat wajah Tsurumaru yang memerah karena kesal. Seperti anak kecil yang kesal karena diejek, hampir seperti mau menangis. Ichigo pun merasa tidak tega, namun ia menyukai ekspresi itu, ekspresi Tsurumaru yang sangat jarang untuk dilihat.

Sebentar lagi ia akan berhak melihat wajah itu di tiap hari nya. Setelah ini.

"Tsurumaru _-dono_. Tuan putri itu adalah sosok yang menawan, cantik, murah senyum, dan pemberani. Dia adalah sosok yang paling sayakagumi, bebas layaknya seekor burung yang tidak pernah terperangkap, dan tidak tergantung dengan orang lain seperti serigala yang terbiasa sendirian. Bagaikan malaikat yang jatuh dari surga, tidak memiliki sayap namun sifat alami kebebasannya sudah tertanam di dirinya." Ichigo mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil dari saku celana nya lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Namun, ada seorang pria yang ingin mengikat malaikat itu dengan rantai. Sosok indah itu tidak akan bebas lagi, berkeliaran dan bertarung sendirian lagi. Pria itu tahu kalau ia jahat, tidak berhak mengambil hak kebebasan sosok indah itu. Hanya ada satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan sosok itu agar ia menjadi pangeran di kerajaannya bersama dengan tuan putri yang ia dapatkan."

Dan kotak hitam kecil itu dibuka, terdapat sebuah cincin permata putih yang bersinar karena pantulan dari matahari. Kotak kecil itu ia arahkan ke _tachi_ bersurai putih di hadapannya, yang masih membeku di tempat.

"Pria itu tidak memerlukan sosok tuan putri yang lemah lembut, punya tatakrama yang baik, dan anggun kelakuannya. Ia memerlukan tuan putri yang kuat, yang dapat ikut melindungi keluarga besarnya di kerajaannya. Maka dari itu, Tsurumaru Kuninaga _-dono_..

"Maukah anda membantu saya untuk melindungi keluarga saya dan merelakan kebebasanmu untuk selama-lamanya? Maukah anda bergantung denganku dan tidak membebankan diri anda sendiri? Dan maukah anda menjadi tuan putri saya sekarang?"

Dan saat itu, ada hujan yang membasahi wajah sosok _tachi_ serba putih di hadapannya. Ichigo membiarkannya, tidak bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi. Ia tidak peduli apakah Tsurumaru menangis karena sedih bahwa ia akan merebut kebebasannya atau senang karena dialah tuan putri yang ia maksud.

Ichigo Hitofuri mengagumi sosok sebuah pedang _tachi_ Gojou Kuninaga itu. Semenjak awal ia bertemu, sosok anggunnya memang sudah biasa ia lihat dari orang-orang yang pernah ia temui. Namun Tsurumaru adalah sosok pertama kali yang merelakan keanggunannya untuk melindungi tuannya dan keluarga nya. Seperti prajurit wanita yang tidak peduli dengan kecantikan, karena kecantikan itu sendiri tumbuh dari sifat pemberani dan kebebasannya.

Beberapa –ralat, kebanyakan rekan-rekannya takut terhadap Tsurumaru yang haus akan darah ketika ia melawan pasukan pengubah sejarah di misi Ichigo menafsirkannya dengan istilah berbeda. Tatapan dingin terhadap musuh, kebrulatan yang mengerikan, Ichigo mengartikan bahwa itu adalah cara Tsurumaru menunjukkan sifat keberaniannya untuk melindungi Saniwa dan keluarganya di _honmaru_.

"Tak kusangka anak muda sepertimu berani melamar aku yang lebih tua."

"Hahaha, kebetulan selera saya adalah orang yang lebih tua."

Tsurumaru membersihkan wajahnya yang basah dan berkata, "sekarang aku tahu penyebab Houchou suka terhadap wanita bersuami."

"Ah, anda tidak memiliki suami, Tsurumaru- _dono_."

"Siapa bilang.. aku sudah punya suami."

Tsurumaru mengambil sebuah cincin yang tadinya masih duduk rapi di kotak kecil di hadapannya. Menggunakannya di jari manis tangan kanannya, dan berkata "aku sudah menjadi suami dari pangeran Awataguchi."

Suara riuh senang pun terdengar, bersamaan dengan Ichigo yang memeluk Tsurumaru dengan erat, sampai tubuh Tsurumaru terangkat ke udara.

Satu bulan yang akan datang, _honmaru_ akan meriah karena ada pesta pernikahan di sana.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

Halo halohaaa. Coretan kecil kembali dengan membawakan cerita uke!Tsuru yang tercinta.

Pasti pada yang bertanya "kenapa nggak tsuruichi?!" "ichi lebih lembut dan terlihat uke, thor!" Nah, maaf-maaf saja ya :v aku menganggap Tsurumaru itu anggun, dan Ichigo terlihat seperti pangeran yang baik hati. Aku tidak mau wibawa Ichigo yang terlihat seperti pangeran itu sirna karena menjadi uke :v Kalian tahu Makoto dari anime berenang di kali /eh di kolam renang? Nah, ia tetap menjadi seme walaupun lemah lembut, kan? Begitulah.

Anggap saja Ichigo menyukai uke yang lebih tua dan lebih tinggi darinya. Aku kaitkan waktu mereka dibuat, dan Tsurumaru memang wanita (hush) elegan yang dewasa. Kebetulan salah satu adiknya yang laknat (baca saja Houchou) menyukai wanita bersuami alias wanita yang lebih tua darinya. Mungkin saja sifat itu berasal dari kakak sulungnya /ngaco.

Inti nya mah begitu hehehe. Semoga saja ada yang suka dengan ichitsuru ya :D review, fav dan follow kalian membuat sang author semakin sering post fanfic hehehe :)

-salam hangat dari coretankecil.

NB: OH IYA! Dulu aku punya akun bernama Mizudere. Monggo kalau mau lihat karya ku sebelumnya. Hehehe.


End file.
